Desconectados
by Shiky22
Summary: Una red de conspiración hacia aquellos que le vieron la cara en reiteradas ocasiones, la venganza mas terrible que se haya visto esta cerca…


Disclaimer: ICarly no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus integrantes. Todos los derechos e izquierdos están reservados al legitimo creador.

Muy buenas noches (Aquí es de noche), y les presento esta especie de debut en este sitio, el cual esta basado en una serie que muchos se extrañaban que, a pesar de mi edad, sea un fiel espectador. La trama es un mejunje de géneros que me encantan, este es la punta del iceberg, aun falta mas por descubrir, pero bueno espero que sea de su agrado. Disfrútenlo.

"Desconectados"

Capitulo 0: Epilogo

Existieron en todo este tiempo, personas que tuvieron un absorbente propósito de malgastar su preciado tiempo en arruinar la vida de alguien, el cual no tuvo la motivación de caer rendido a sus caprichos. Esta es la historia de un muchacho que reuniendo una inteligencia envidiable, logro en mas de una vez borrar la sonrisa del rostro de aquella joven que lo rechazo. Actualmente alojado en una crisis nerviosa, en una futura red de conspiración, pero en un puesto de autoridad. Los años han pasado, pero aquella situación se transformo en una obsesión muy poderosa, generando en su mente, planes inimaginables, anhelando que en algún momento ocurriese. Por momentos, le invade la resignación, el no poder ver su rostro plañendo por lo que, en un momento de inmadurez, tuvo la osadía de hacer, pero espera pacientemente, inmerso en su rencor, ese segundo que tenga la oportunidad de vengarse.

Actualmente, ya pasados los 17 años, consigue un puesto de autoridad en una importante empresa informática, después de realizar su sueño de tener su bonetería y tener en su haber mas de 10 sucursales en el país, claro. Ya todos teníamos el presentimiento de que su inteligencia iba a llevarlo por áreas que pocos adolescentes han transitado, pero también era obvio que, dentro de su mente se estaba fraguando un exquisito plan para seguir arruinando la vida a aquellos que le vieron la cara en reiteradas ocasiones. Que es lo que hará esta vez? solo el tiempo dirá lo efectivo que aquel plan pueda ser. Por ahora, nos centraremos en el blanco que este sujeto tiene, en los objetivos a derribar, seguramente los conocerán, son los responsables de un famoso show online.. Show que fue el detonante para que este conflicto naciera..

Capitulo 1: El principio del final.

Un pequeño lapso de tiempo transcurrió desde aquel primer momento que decidieron hacer oficial la transmisión de aquel web show que los catapulto a la fama, el trío de protagonistas han crecido y sus ideales formaban parte de su universo. Dicho sea de paso, estaban cruzando sus últimos años de la secundaria, planeando silenciosamente su futuro. Fueron esos momentos, dulce tesoro que en su corazón guardan y seguramente allí reposaran hasta que su alma deba partir de este mundo. Era un día soleado, como aquellos que esa dinámica ciudad podía ofrecer a un grupo de enérgicos y alegres compañeros que se dirigían a realizar una de las ultimas transmisiones, puesto que como iban a graduarse en poco tiempo, debían tomar una decisión acerca del programa, y resulta ser que despedirse de ICarly era la opción que el grupo decidió unánimemente.

Carly estaba llena de gracia en frente de el cuerpo docente de aquella escuela, puesto que se ha convertido en una de las mejores alumnas, sus calificaciones nunca disminuían, siempre se mantenía de forma muy estable en todos los aspectos de su vida, o por lo menos lo intentaba, era una prometedora conclusión de curso para ella, dicho sea de paso, era la candidata a ser la que diera el discurso de graduación hacia los alumnos y esta muy nerviosa por este hecho, pero para ello se están encargando sus incondicionales amigos que siempre están a su lado… y siempre están unidos, dicho sea de paso, ya que ha pasado ya unos meses después de que Sam le declarase su amor a Freddie en un momento repleta de una genuina emoción, Freddie dio fe de ese sentimiento pues era ya una historia clásica para el, gracias a situaciones similares que era material recurrente en su mente. Y fue allí que bajo mutuo acuerdo decidieron salir juntos, ambos se los ve unidos y muy enamorados, era algo que el caprichoso destino tenia preparado, inesperado pero evidente a la vez, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Subían por las escaleras de aquella torre dispuestos a grabar el show, hasta que al llegar a la puerta de su departamento, se dan con la noticia de que Spencer fue arrestado, mas bien forzaron la puerta de una manera violenta y se lo llevaron esposado, según la madre de Freddie, esto fue muy confuso para ellos… si bien, en el pasado no tenia buena relación con la policía, no era tan grave para que lo arrestaran. Extrañados, entran al departamento, no sabiendo que hacer, pues planeaban hacer el programa, pero ahora con esto, ninguno de los tres tomaba la iniciativa. Hasta que Freddie subió al estudio y descubrió que la consola estaba encendida y en funcionamiento. Asomo sus ojos hacia la pantalla y un virus comió todos sus archivos rápidamente, luego de esto, un apagón azoto en aquel edificio dejándolos en completa oscuridad, mediante desesperados gritos intentaron localizarse, pero la voz de Carly no se escuchaba. La luz regreso, ambos buscaron con la mirada a Carly, pero no la encontraron. Su desesperación comenzaba a aumentar de forma alarmante, tanto que Freddie comenzó a tener una hemorragia nasal muy extraña, hasta que la computadora de la sala de estar se encendió por si sola, y en ella, una voz manipulada dijo: "Carly esta bien. Será su obediencia la que provoque que eso cambie… Están ligados a una tarea que no tendran el lujo de renunciar. Por el bien de su amiga, por el bien de la ciudad de Seattle… Que los juegos comiencen".

Continuara..


End file.
